


Happy birthday,Connor..

by littlethimble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethimble/pseuds/littlethimble
Summary: "Does God grant an android's inclination to life. They're nothing but electronic wishes."Hank pondered with a throaty humIt didn't sound like a question nor statement"What do you think,Hank?""I don't know.."





	Happy birthday,Connor..

The light switch to the kitchen was flipped off  
Darkness swallowed them both   
Connor's LED'S normal blue was swapped with yellow that shone brightly in the dark   


"Hank?"

  
He asked   


"Did you turned off the lights?"

 

  
_Click click_

 

  
Of a lighter   
Hank's face was made out for a few seconds   
Illuminated by sparks   
He was holding something, besides the lighter   
Connor couldn't tell what it was

 

  
_Click click_   


 

Blackness again

 

  
_Sizzle_

 _  
_ _Soft crackling_

 

  
Then gentle candlelight   
Everything was blanketed in a warm penumbra.

  
"I hope this is okay.."

  
Hank said walking over to the table and setting the thing he held in his hands in front of Connor

  
"I know you can't really consume, anything besides nasty shit."

  
A smile tugged at Connor's lips   
It was a small cake,with one candle stuck right in the middle

  
"Happy birthday,Connor."

  
Hank said putting a hand on the Android's shoulder

  
"It's nothin' too special really.."

  
Connor felt his heart simmer

  
"I didn't know what you'd like."

  
This was wonderful

  
"It's perfect Hank..Too bad I can't eat it."

  
"That's why I'm here."

  
They shared a modest chuckle

  
"I appreciate your concern, lieutenant."

  
Hank circled around   
Sitting in the chair across from Connor.   
Eyes followed the bantam flame   
They discovered solace   
Silence was good company   
Gazes met.   
Candlelight was extremely flattering in another's eyes   
Even in tired icy cerulean.   
And clement amber.

  
"I guess I should blow out my candle.."

  
Connor's toned dropped to a whisper

  
"What are you gonna wish for?"

  
Hank encouraged with a timid smile   
Connor's tongue caught itself between his teeth

  
"Does God grant an android's inclination to life. They're nothing but electronic wishes."

  
Hank pondered with a throaty hum   
It didn't sound like a question nor statement

  
"What do you think,Hank?"

  
"I don't know.."

  
Connor didn't either

 

  
_A growing inhale_

 

  
_A sharp breath pushing past cheeks_

 

  
Slicing the coruscate flame

  
Parted into two

  
_Fate sealed_

  
Wishes engulfed by

obscurity

  
Hiding away to wait until

the promise

of light

granted them life.   



End file.
